The Missing Motou and A Return To Domino
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi gets tired of all the fame and runs away. This is a YugiTea pairing.


CHAPTER 1

"A Hikari In Cairo"

Yugi was sitting alone in the attic his grandpa had gone to Egypt 6 months ago. Yami was at the park hanging with the gang. Yugi had a canvas and easel in front of him and a pallet in one hand and a paintbrush in the other.

"Yami, where's Yug?" Joey asked.

"He wanted to be alone today." Yami said.

"Dat ain't like 'im." Joey said.

"I know." Yami said sighing.

"I wonder what's bothering him." Tristan said.

"I don't know." Yami said sadly.

"But, I'm gonna find out." He said running off towards the Kame Game Shop. Yami ran into the shop and upstairs hearing movement in the attic. Yugi had his back to the door focused on the canvas he didn't see or hear Yami.

"Yugi? What are you doing up here?" Yami asked.

"Ack!" Yugi exclaimed jumped nearly a mile. Yami smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. So," Yami walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him.

"So, What are you doing?"

"Painting." Yugi said.

"You paint?" Yami raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugi's work.

It was a beautiful scene of Ancient Egypt. Yami gasped in awe.

"Yugi, that's beautiful." Yami said.

Yugi smiled blushing.

"Thanks." Yugi said.

"I didn't know you could paint. You have quite a talent there Yugi." Yami said.

"I'm not that good." Yugi said.

"Yes you are. Does grandpa know?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"So, you haven't shown anyone your work?" Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I never felt like I was any good." Yugi said.

"But you are." Yami said.

"I'll show other people now." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and looked at the painting again.

'It looks so real' Yami thought.

Yugi smiled.

"So, what are you doing up here?" Yami asked.

"I use the attic as an art studio." Yugi said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"It was how I was able to keep it secret." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"Can you teach me?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. Yami smiled and picked up a paint brush.

"Am I starting out ok?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said watching Yami.

"What do I draw?"

"I always just let it happen." Yugi said.

"How do I do that?" Yami asked.

"Just close your eyes and do what's in your heart." Yugi said.

Yami closed his eyes and raised his paintbrush to the paper. He began to draw a picture of a young girl. Yugi quietly watched Yami. Yami sighed as he put down the paintbrush. Yugi smiled.

"I can't draw." Yami said.

"You're better then you think." Yugi said.

"No, it plain out sucks!" Yami exclaimed.

"It takes practice." Yugi said.

Yami smiled.

"Maybe, but I'll never be as good as you." Yami said.

"It took time for me to be this good." Yugi said

"Maybe, but you have a true talent."

"You're about as good as I was when I started." Yugi said.

Yami shrugged. Yugi smiled. Yami smiled too and stood up.

"Wanna go to the park?"

Yugi nods. Yami began to walk towards the door. Yugi follows him.

"I call swing first!" Yami called running towards the park.

Yugi followed. Yugi and Yami arrive at the park. Yugi and Yami started swinging. As they wing talking, a voice intrupes them.

"OMFG! it's him!" A voice cries

Yugi looks up. They see a group of fangirls running to them sqweaking. Yugi clinched the chain on the swing and jumped off pissed.

"I'm sick and tired of this...the only reason they even care is cause I'm famous." Yugi said and ran off.

"Abiou?" Yami asked, also stopping.

Yami was going to chase after Yugi, but then fangirls start to chase Yami so he had to run away from them. Yugi ran to the game shop and packed a backpack and grabbed his life saving and went to the airport after leaving a note on the bed for Yami.

9 PM

Yami, gasping for breath, finally got to the game shop. He called for his aibou, but he did not come. He ran up to Yugi's room and saw the note. He read it and then fell to his knee's.

"No, he can't leave. I need him." The once pharaoh muttered, he felt something cold slid down his cheek.

He put a finger to he cheek and felts tears. He had never cried before in ages, why now?

'Because you did not want him to leave.' a voice taunged him, Yami continued to cry.

MEANWHILE IN EGYPT

Yugi's flight arrived and he headed to an airport.

IN JAPAN  


Yami got up and called the gang to come over.

IN EGYPT

Yugi was on a walk after dumping his stuff in his room and saw his grandpa and ducked behind a corner watching.

"Hm?" Solomon said to himself.

'That looks like Yugi's tip of his hair.' Solomon thought.

And he started to walk over to the corner. Yugi tried to hide. But Solomon saw more of his hair.

"Yugi?" Solomon called.

Yugi flinched.

"Yugi? Are you here?" He called, ghetting closer to the cornor

"Just leave me be, grandpa." Yugi said.

"Yugi?" Solomon said bewildered seeing Yugi.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was tired of the pressures of fame and I needed to get away from it." Yugi said.

"Oh..I did not know you felt that way Yugi." Solomon said.

"Neither did Yami." Yugi said.

"Well Yugi, do you really want to stay here?"

Yugi nods.

"For a while." Yugi said.

"Well, ok then. But you know you can always come back. Oh and if you are staying here, I want a letter ever week from you or I will come and get you." He said with a smile

Yugi smiled.

"OK." Yugi said.

Solosmon gave him a one-armed hug.

"Remember, letter a week, or else ok?" Solomon asked.

Solomon gave him a wink and said.

"Good-bye, and come back if you wish." Solomon said.

Then he walked away. Yugi sighed.

'I hope Yugi will be ok.' Solomon thought

Yugi watched. Solomon saw that Yugi was watching and blinked at him

"I'll be fine...it's just I'm gonna miss you...and Yami." Yugi said.

"You can always come back with me. Or we can move here..." Solomon said thinking

"The second one may work better." Yugi said.

"Hmmmm, you know, that would work...and I could get more reserch done..." Solomon started.

Yugi smiled.

"Does Yami know you are here?" Solomon asked.

"I left a note telling him why I left but, no he doesn't." Yugi said.

"Don't ya think he should know that we are going to live here now? and your friends?" Solomon asked.

Yugi pulled out his cell and called the game shop.

"That works..." Solomon started.

IN GAME SHOP  


The gang was at the game shop when the phone rang, Yami anwsered it.

"What the heck do you want?" Yami demanded.

"My we're cracky aren't we Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi said.

"Abiou!" he cried out

"It's me." Yugi said.

"Yes I know...where are you?" Yami demanded.

"With grandpa." Yugi said.

"Where though?" Yami asked.

"In Cairo, Egypt." Yugi said.

"EGYPT?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"O…K." Yami said.

"We including you are moving here." Yugi said.

"Oh really?" Yami asked.

"Yep." Yugi said.

"When?" Yami asked.

"ASAP." Yugi said.

"Oh...uh how?" Yami asked.

"Just pack your bags." Yugi said.

"OK, I'll do that now." Yami said.

"Good. And tell the guys." Yugi said.

"Should they come also?" Yami asked.

"They can if they want." Yugi said.

"OK then." Yami said.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said.

"For what?" Yami asked.

"For running away." Yugi said.

"I forgive you." Yami said.

"I have my cell so call me later." Yugi said.

"Okay I will." Yami said.

"Bye." Yugi said.

"Bye." Yami said.

Yugi hung up.

"What was dat about?" Joey asked.

"Yugi wants me to move with him to Egypt." Yami said.

"Really?" Tristan asked.

Yami nodded. Tea was crying she had been a bit emotional lately. Tea had been over emotional lately. Tea started to faint. Joey ran over and caught her before she fell. Tea looked up at Joey.

"Ya okay, Tea?" Joey asked.

"I think so." Tea said.

"Yo, Tea, why ya getting so fat?" Joey asked.

"Uh...well Yugi and I well we..." Tea started.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Yami asked.

Tea nodded.

"I see." Yami said.

"Say what?" Joey asked confused.

"I'm pregnant with Yugi's child." Yugi said.

"Oh, why didn't ya say that in the first place?" Joey asked confused.

"She just did ya moron." Tristan said.

Tea stood up.

"I'm going to." Tea said.

"Me too." Tristan said.

"And don't forget me." Joey said.

Tea smiled.

"Let's go." Tea said.

Yami and the gang arrive in Egypt a few hours later. Yugi met them at the airport.

"Hi, Yami." Yugi said.

A man appeared behind Yugi grabbing him. Yugi's eyes widen. The figure injected Yugi with something and Yugi fell to the ground limply. Yami watched helplessly his eyes widen seeing what happened to Yugi and ran to Yugi's aid. Yami felt for a pluse his crimson eyes welled up with tears and he cried into Yugi's chest. Joey's honey brown eyes welled up with tears as well. Tristan looked away. Tea ran over to Yugi and Yami.

"YUGI!" Téa shouted.

Tea started crying. Yami was also in tears and looked away. Soon the young duelist was laid to rest. For some reason the pharaoh told them not to embalm his brother he didn't know why though. Tea sat on her bed crying hard. Yami screamed and punched the wall with his fist. He sank to the floor in sobs. Yugi had been trying for hours to get through the mind link and finally gets through.

/Yami.../

-Yugi!-

/Yami.../

-Yugi...Is that really you? Or am I going crazy again?-

/It's me./

Yami scrammbled to his feet and wiped his eyes.

-How? I thought…-

/Yami…help me…I'm still…/

-Oh my god! You're still buried! I'm coming!-

Yami ran out of his house.

/Hurry…/

-I am!-

Yugi was trying to break out of the coffin in a panic. Yami ran to the coffin and broke it open. Yugi gasped.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked helping Yugi out of the coffin.

Yugi nodded.

"What do we tell everyone?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

Yami sighed and hugged Yugi.

"Let's just go home." Yami said.

Yugi hugged Yami back.

"OK." Yugi said.

Then Yugi gasped senseing something.

"What!" Yami demanded.

"Tea…she's…the baby…" Yugi started smiling.

Yami gasped.

"It's born?" Yami asked.

"Not yet…but, she's in labor." Yugi said running towards where Tea was.

"Wait up!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi waited a moment.

"You can't just show up at the hospital suddenly alive!" Yami exclaimed.

"I can't just wait...it's my child after all." Yugi said.

"That's true but...oh forget it!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi headed for the hospital and for OB. Yami ran after Yugi. Yugi ran into Tea's room. Yami followed. Yugi ran over to the bed and took Tea's hand smiling. Tea looked like she saw a ghost. Yami smiled softly. the hardest part was telling tea Yugi never really died. The doctor stood holding a squiming bundle. Yami smiled at Tea and Yugi. The doctor handed the baby to Tea.

"She is beautiful Tea." Yami whispered.

"What will you two name her?"

Tea looked at Yugi smiling.

"Nabila." Yugi said.

Yugi took his daughter in his arms and smiled.

"So, it seems that you two have been busy." Yami said with some amusment

Yugi smiled at Yami. Yami smiled back.

"But I am glad you two have found love." Yami said.

"Wanna hold her?" Yugi asked.

"Sure," Yami said smiling and help the child.

"She is beautiful"

Yugi smiled. Yami smiled back. Yugi sat down on the chair behind seeming to be in a trance.

5,000 YEARS AGO

Atemi was walking down the hall bored.

"Morning Atemi" Atemu said bumping into him

Morning, dad." Atemi said smiling.

"I dont think we have any meetings today, wanna go around town?" Atemu asked.

Atemi nodded. Atemu smiled and started to walk out of the palace, he turn to wait for his son. Atemi followed.

As they walked Atemu saw that Atemi was being quiet.

"What is wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing, it is just..." Atemi started.

"Yes? What is it? You can tell me." He said

"Treanna and I...well..." Atemi started.

"Yes?" Atemu asked.

"Dad, I am in love." Atemi said.

"Really my son? Wow, that is great!" Atemu exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"But, with who?"

"Treanna." Atemi said.

"Really?" Atemu asked.

Atemi nodded.

"Does she know?" Atemu asked.

"We have been seeing each other secretly for a year." Atemi said.

"Oh." Atemu said.

"Yeah." Atemi said.

"And you did not tell me?" Atemu asked.

"I was afraid of how you would react." Atemi said.

"Oh." Atemu said.


End file.
